A rebound sport is a ball sport in which two players or teams pass to each other a ball via a wall following a predetermined set of rules and trying to force the opponent to make mistakes during receiving or returning the ball. Mistakes of a party lead to points for the other party and/or give the other party the right to serve. Squash is a rebound sport. It is also understood as a rebound sport when a single player is passing himself a ball via a wall. The wall can be a plane or a curved area or an edge. It is understood that the ball can be any means that can be played on the wall for rebounding therefrom.
The rebound sport is in particular attractive, when it is played fast, varying and with wit. For this purpose, it is required that the players have a high level of fitness, in particular a long endurance and a high velocity. Play routine for a player can generally be reached by frequent practicing and a versatile play praxis, which requires a long mental endurance and an according love of the player for the rebound sport. It is hereby problematic that less motivated players practice reluctantly or even cancel an advised practice program prematurely.
In the mass sport as well as in the professional sport, a coach can be engaged for supporting the player. The coach motivates a player and supports him with the development of his play level. However, the coach is limited with his possibilities, wherein the coach cannot prevent the monotony arising at the player during playing or practicing the rebound sport.